


No More Tears

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 2 20in20 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia goes to a party to get over Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime between "Master Plan" and "Tattoo" with minor spoilers for the latter. Written for the round 2 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ and inspired by "Can't Cry These Tears" by Garbage.

Lydia took a deep breath. She blinked back tears, willing herself not to cry.

Jackson’s plane had left for London Monday and Lydia had skipped school, spending the day in her bedroom wallowing in self-pity.

Now it was Friday night and Lydia had had enough with wallowing.

Instead, she found herself at a party thrown by one of the seniors on the lacrosse team. She was slightly drunk and going back to the keg for another drink when she bumped into a guy with red hair.

“Watch it!” she cried, as he nearly spilled his drink on her.

“Sorry” said the boy. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine” said Lydia.

“Here, let me get you another drink” said the guy, taking her cup. As he filled it up, he turned to her and said “I’m Aiden.”


End file.
